Processing facilities and other facilities are often managed using control systems. Example facilities include manufacturing plants, chemical plants, crude oil refineries, and ore processing plants. Among other operations, control systems typically monitor or manage the use of motors, valves, or other equipment in the facilities. Control systems routinely include one or more wireless networks containing various wireless devices, such as wireless sensors or wireless actuators.